


Whiskey & Wine

by A_bello, krisBurie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/pseuds/krisBurie
Summary: Hannibal and Will have some growing painsFor #HannibalBingo prompt Petty Irritations
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	Whiskey & Wine

Hannibal looked up from the piano when the smell of lake water and fish burned his nostrils. Will normally rinsed off before he came inside, but for the past week, their shared hideout reeked of his days on the lake.

"You're becoming lazy, Will," he said as he closed the piano lid. He walked toward the door and picked up his fishing equipment. After placing them on the deck, he placed his hands on his hips. 

"I wouldn't call it lazy. I'd call it - hmm." He rolled his neck and walked in the kitchen. 

"It's lazy to not clean up after yourself, Will."

Will downed a glass of whiskey with a wince. He was too tired to point out Hannibal asked him to catch dinner every night. Their fights were recurring more frequently than he was fond of, and he just couldn't tonight.

"I just walked in the door, Hannibal. Can you give me five minutes, please?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a long exhale. What he needed was to get drunk enough so that Abigail's death didn't hit him like a freight train, yet again. Missing her was something he'd come to accept as fact. Most days he could shove it far enough down so he could function as a human. Moving here where all he had was his thoughts, was causing him to reflect on things he probably shouldn't.

Hannibal nodded slightly. He walked behind Will and wrapped his arms around his torso. Lately Will wasn't mentally present enough to respond or reciprocate the affection Hannibal showed him, but the two clearly needed it.

Will pulled up the bottle of whiskey once more, pondering taking a swig straight from the tip of it instead of pouring another glass, before Hannibal slowly grasped the bottom of it and removed it from his grasp.

Most nights Will would come home, down whiskey until he was fuzzy and disoriented, and just barely finish dinner before going straight to bed. He never failed to spare a rude comment, too. One of them was much more tired of it than the other, and it was less clear than either wanted to admit.

He turned to face Hannibal with a scowl. 

"I was drinking that."

"You’re drinking it every night. It's to the point where it can't possibly be healthy."

Will chuckled humorously.

"Who are you to tell me what is and isn't healthy? Maybe it's my way of not remembering. Maybe feeling everything, like you'd prefer, is the cause of what's currently happening. And maybe, just maybe, I-" he sucked in his lips before saying something he'd regret later. After sighing, he dared to speak. "Look. All I want is to drink enough so I don't remember and go to bed. I will eventually come to you, but I need it to be on my terms."

Hannibal wanted to question when he would come to him, but he knew it would only push Will further away. He placed a soft kiss to his forehead and proceeded to make their dinner.


End file.
